


A Yura le gustan los blini con varenye de frambuesa

by Mickey_Mousekovich



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blini, Comida rusa, Gen, Mentioned Victor Nikiforov, Tradiciones, Varenye, Yuri necesita amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Mousekovich/pseuds/Mickey_Mousekovich
Summary: Si hay algo que a Yuri le gusta casi tanto como patinar es comer. Mucho, muchísimo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Dejando por aquí mi primer trabajo en este fandom. La verdad es que el anime me enamoró profundamente. Especialmente ese hermoso chiquillo malhumorado que necesita amor. Cosita más bella. Así que espero escribir mucho más de esto. 
> 
> Con respecto al fic:  
> Blini: es un platillo muy común en Rusia, que viene siendo casi igual a las crepas.  
> Varenye: es algo parecido a la mermelada, solo que sin preservantes, suele hacerse en verano/otoño, cuando se recogen las frutas, y, debido a la cantidad de azúcar que lleva puede conservarse hasta tres años. Tradicionalmente se guarda en jarras de vidrio selladas a presión, y se consume a lo largo del año, solo, con pan, con blini, o con lo que se quiera.
> 
> Como quizá ya hayan notado, en Rusia los apelativos cariñosos no son como los que usamos en español, allá, si te llamas María, no te dicen Mari, te dicen Masha, Victor, Vitya, como dijeron en el capítulo 2, en el caso de Yuri, el apelativo es Yura. Y, por lo meno a mí, me parece más bonito llamarlo Yura que Yurio.
> 
> Yuri!!! On Ice pertenece a la productora MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo.
> 
> Adios~

Yuri amaba comer.

Era su actividad favorita en el mundo, solo superada por patinar.

Aún con su actitud de vándalo, sus ceños fruncidos, sus malas palabras y su odiosa costumbre de mirar más que mal a las personas, no había manera de que no se derritiera frente a un plato de buena comida.

Tal vez era porque su mamá amaba cocinar, y que su infancia transcurrió plácidamente entre variados y deliciosos platillos que Yuri simplemente no podía evitar que muchos de sus pensamientos fueran hacia esa área.

Especialmente sabiendo que, al ser un deportista de alto rendimiento, debía de mantener una dieta alta en calorías, pues las necesitaba para mantener su ritmo.

“Entre tres mil y cuatro mil calorías diarias”, había dicho el nutricionista.

Y el estómago de Yuri había saltado de gozo. Aquella era la mejor noticia que le habían dado en mucho. Podía comer como siempre había querido y con justificación.

Claro, después se pasaba varias horas en el gimnasio y en la pista, gastando todas esas calorías, pero valía la pena.

Por supuesto que valía la pena si a cambio de eso podía comerse diez blini sin que lo regañaran (porque su madre _sí_ lo regañaba si consideraba que comía en exceso).

Era su comida favorita, aquellas delgadas tortitas que sabían delicioso con prácticamente cualquier otro alimento sobre la faz de la tierra. Recordaba rogarle a su mamá casi todos los días que le hiciera. Uno aunque fuera.

También recordaba jalar a escondidas jarros de varenye del sótano, y lo mucho que su mamá se había enojado cuando lo descubrió.

¡ _Yura, vuelve aquí_! Le había gritado, cuando el salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su madre y su furia asesina.

Aquello le había valido un castigo todavía peor que si no hubiera huido, pero aprendió la lección. Si te comes la varenya a escondidas, asegúrate de no dejar los tarros en tu habitación bajo ningún concepto.

Sip, definitivamente era una gran lección de vida.

Su hermana decía que era un asqueroso porque podía comerse todo un tarro él solo, pero él la mandaba a la mierda. Pocas cosas en este mundo eran mejores que la varenye.

Especialmente la de frambuesa…

Y si se juntaba con blinis…

¡La comida perfecta!

Yuri enrollaba cuidadosamente los blinis, y procedía a sumergirlos en la deliciosa varenye rojiza, y llevárselos a la boca con cuidado para que no se derramara el precioso líquido.

Toda una delicia.

Por eso amaba el verano, iba con sus padres a la dacha, y tenía oportunidad de comerse las frambuesas directamente de la zarza, y también porque era la época en la que su madre preparaba las conservas, y ahí estaba él, sentado en la mesa, mirando a su madre cocinar, y velando la olla para ser el primero en probar. Más de una vez se ganó un cucharazo de parte de su madre por tratar de pasarse de listo y querer probar antes de que estuviera listo.

Y por eso también amaba el invierno, porque se sentaban en familia a tomar té, y nadie le prestaba mucha atención a Yuri cuando vaciaba el plato en cuestión de minutos.

Su padre solo suspiraba y volvía a llenarlo.

“ _Vas a ser gordo de viejo, Yura_ ”, decía, meneando la cabeza.

Quizá, gordo pero feliz.

Por eso, más tarde, cuando Victor, parte bromeando, parte en serio, le decía que debía de comer más azúcar, para ver si endulzaba un poco el carácter, Yuri no podía más que rodar los ojos.

Ja.

_Si supiera…_


End file.
